Sexual Frustration
by Zeref's Disciple
Summary: Lucy is sexually frustrated but luckily she finds the perfect answer to her dilemma. Virgo!


**Sexual Frustration**

Lucy was fuming! She was downright pissed! She was-was-was sexually frustrated! She hadn't had sex in over two months and she was practically aching for someone to fuck her brains out. She had never been this horny in her life.

Lucy had taken a day off from work for once to relax but soon realized that was a really bad idea. She'd ended up spending the last four hours either watching porn and masturbating, masturbating to random pictures of hot girls and guys form Fairy tail Magazine, or writing porn stories. Which really freaked her out because she'd never done that before.

Lucy was so bored and horny. She was currently lying in bed fingering herself hard and fast to a lovely picture of Mirajane in a sexy bikini and Lucy just wanted to feel someone's tongue or fingers in her pussy other than her own. The idea was so sudden, so unexpected that Lucy actually laughed when it occurred to her. Who was it that always asked to be punished? Virgo!

Lucy quickly summoned the sexy young maiden to her side.

"You called princess? Is it punishment time?" The pinkette asked.

Lucy grinned, "Oh yes Virgo. It's punishment time."

Virgo nodded and immediately began to strip herself of her clothes.

"Stop! Not so quick Virgo, go slow." Lucy ordered.

Virgo nodded and began to take her clothes of sensually and slowly. She started with her hair band. She slowly pulled it form her hair and let her lovely hair fall to her shoulders nicely. Next the pulled the straps off her shoulders and let them stay there for a second and proceeded to rub her body down.

Lucy realized she was rubbing herself because Virgo simply undressing and realized she was going to have way more fun than she expected.

Virgo then slowly let her maid dress fall down her body until she was only wearing her black and white underwear and of course the usual chains. Virgo next unclasped her bra and revealed her nice tits that Lucy wanted to suck on so bad but resisted and instead said, "Now bend over you dirty slut."

"Yes princess."

Virgo got on all fours and stuck her sexy ass into the air for all to see. Lucy smiled and quickly tore off her own clothes except for her pink panties that were already soaked and moist. She began to rub and caress Virgo's ass, which felt very nice. Suddenly she grabbed it and squeezed hard causing Virgo to moan with delight. Lucy raised her palm then brought it back down hard smacking Virgo's butt. Virgo gave a cute squeal and licked her lips. Lucy spanked her again and then began to spank her faster and after about ten good smacks Virgo's tongue was out and she was panting.

"Oooh yes princess. Punish me! Please spank me!" Virgo screamed in ecstasy.

Lucy spanked her more until she began to feel a warm wetness spread onto her hands and saw that Virgo was so wet that her panties had soaked it up and crawled all the way over to her ass. Lucy grinned and yanked down Virgo's panties.

Lucy began to rub Virgo's wet pussy causing the girl to moan and shudder in excitement. Lucy then pushed in two fingers and began to fuck Virgo's tight pussy with her fingers. Virgo was groaning very loudly by then, as she loved the feeling of being dominated. Lucy added two more fingers and Virgo started to scream.

"Fuck me! Fuck me good! Yes! Yes! Yes! Princess, please fuck me!"

Lucy was starting to moan herself from all the dirty words Virgo was saying and decided she wanted a turn and shoved her entire fist into Virgo's pussy. Virgo let out a high perched squeal of delight and came all over Lucy's hand. Lucy bent over and licked up as much of the juices as she could.

Virgo turned around and kissed Lucy hard, her tongue entered Lucy's mouth and began swirling around. Lucy moaned into the kiss and lowered her hands to caress Virgo's butt and once in a while squeeze. Virgo gave a little giggle and began giving Lucy's ass the same treatment. Then Virgo's hands found something even more fun, Lucy's nice plump tits. She fondled the nipples and pinched them. Lucy broke from the kiss to lean back and let Virgo have at her. Virgo began to suck and lick Lucy's boobs and though they tasted delicious.

Lucy pushed Virgo away and stood up, she tore off her panties and laid back down. "Virgo." She said "Eat me you naughty slut. Fuck me with your mouth."

Virgo giggled in delight and dove into Lucy's pussy. She shoved her tongue in and began swirling it around feeling all the walls as best as she could. Lucy moaned in delight to feel her pussy being fucked by someone other than herself. She grabbed Virgo's head and tried to shove it farther into her pussy wanting Virgo to get her tongue in as far as she could. Virgo happily obliged.

It was not long before Lucy found herself screaming in pure bliss as she came all over Virgo's face. She Quickly cupped Virgo's face in her hands and began to lick at her face like a dirty slut wanting to get all the cum. Once it was gone she shoved her tongue into Virgo's mouth and they made out heavily.

Then Lucy pulled away and positioned herself with Virgo so that they were scissoring each other. She began to grind her pussy against Virgo's causing both of them to moan and groan. Lucy sped up a bit and Virgo proceeded to grind back and the two of their pussies were make such beautiful noises when they were touching each other.

Virgo gave out an ear-piercing scream and came all over Lucy's pussy and Lucy quickly followed. Lucy groaned in delight. Then turned to eat out Virgo's pussy and make sure to drink all the juices. Virgo turned so she could also eat out Lucy's pussy. They ended up in the 69 position eating each other's pussy's. They both quickly came and made sure to get all of one another's pussy juices. Virgo stood up and dressed herself. Lucy did the same. They stood in front of one another, when suddenly Lucy surged forward and began making out with Virgo once more. But before it could go too far Lucy pulled back and gave a slight gasp.

"Virgo! You were amazing"

"Thank you princess. You were very good as well."

"Remind me to punish you again ok."

"Yes princess. I like your punishments."

Lucy smiled and gave Virgo's ass a quick smack causing the pinkette to squeal in delight before vanishing off to the spirit world.

Lucy sighed and sat back down in her chair. She grinned and pulled out another a magazine, this one had pictures of both Erza and Mirajane and proceeded to once again masturbate.

It goes to show that some people are just always sexually frustrated.

**Zeref's Disciple: **Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed. Please RR and keep giving me good suggestions. I have to let you know that I will not always be doing lemons because I just don't enjoy writing them as much. I hopefully will be starting an actual story, but between you and me it'll probably have a few lemons in it, just to keep it exciting. Peace out!


End file.
